freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Entertainment
1st Logo (September 9, 1978-September 19, 1981) Nicknames: "The Spider-Man Emblem", "The Spider-Man logo" Logo: On a blue or light blue background, there is a text that reads: A MARVEL COMICS ANIMATION P r e s e n t a t i o n At the top left is a white circle containing a blue circle in the center. Inside of it features Spider-Man's head inside the blue circle. The circle is surrounded by a text that says "MARVEL COMICS ANIMATION" in a different position (ala Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television or Sunbow Productions). The closing variant is on a navy blue background having only Spider-Man's head in a white circle and the text above in center position. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening variant is usually silent, but on the closing variant, the closing theme of the show was used. Availability: Seen on Marvel shows during the era. The opening variant was also seen on television broadcasts of the 1967-1970 Spider-Man cartoon, several season one episodes of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, and may also appear on The Fantastic Four and The Marvel Super Heroes episodes of the same era. On Netflix the opening logo is preserved, but the closing logo is plastered by the 2009 Marvel Animation logo. Scare Factor: None. Low for the arched variant. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1981-Late 1987) Nicknames: "MP", "Stylized MP of Doom", "Large Sets of Lines" Logo: On a blue background, several large sets of lines rotate. Over the lines, a "star" traces out the company logo that of a stylized "MP", with another "M" cut out of the "M" part of the logo. When the logo is fully traced and the lines are in position (with horizontal lines for the "M" part and vertical lines for the "P"), the logo flashes, and the "M" cut out turns white while the rest turns yellow. The logo shrinks to the top-left corner, a "MARVEL PRODUCTIONS LTD" is drawn out with a star below it in a groovy font. The byline "A CADENCE COMPANY" is seen below the logo. Variants: There is also a completely different "short" version in which some white grids rapidly converge together to form the logo at the top of the screen with the usual text forming below (the byline is closer to the company name this time). The "O" shines with a "ping". The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat has a rare still variant of the logo with a DePatie-Freleng byline. the logo's BG is much lighter than the normal logo. Sunbow-Marvel combo variant: See Sunbow Entertainment for description. On the two short-lived cartoon series Pandamonium and Meatballs and Spaghetti, the Intermedia logo is seen above the Marvel Productions logo. The Marvel logo has a shining light effect directly behind it. In The Pink Panther in: Pink at First Sight, the logo lacks the MP altogether, and simply says "A MARVEL PRODUCTION" in the same font as the logo. On the bottom is a DePatie-Freleng and United Artists byline. The normal logo's music is intact. In the Little People VHS tape 3 Favourite Tales, the logo has a more darker blue BG, is still and has the byline "A NEW WORLD COMPANY". This variant is a prototype of the next logo. FX/SFX: The "star" effects and drawing in of the logo, and the rotating lines, which may remind one of Avco Embassy's logo. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation is very choppy. Music/Sounds: A very loud 4-note dramatic horn fanfare with the 70s band style tune, followed a violin note, then a 3-note bombastic fanfare with a synth theme like the NBC chime theme composed by Rob Walsh. The end theme of the show may finish over it, especially the short and still variants. Music/Sounds Variants: On season 2 of Muppet Babies, that uses the bagpipe and horn theme. On the 1983 special The Charmkins, that one has the Sunbow Productions logo, it uses the closing theme, followed by a 7-note harp theme, then a ping like the Windows 95 jingle or the NBC Chime. On some PAL Prints of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, that logo uses the music more higher pitched. Availability: Most Marvel shows of this time (The Incredible Hulk, Dungeons and Dragons, the 1981 solo Spider-Man series, Defenders of the Earth) have been updated with either a newer Marvel logo and/or a Saban logo. However, you may still see this logo on some videos of Marvel shows of this time. But the 1981 version is rare and it seen on Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends on DVD and the New World Video VHS tape. The still variant with the DFE byline is rare, and it was seen only on The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, the last Dr. Seuss/DFE animated special. The short version also appeared on the failed Solarman pilot, made in 1986 but released on video in 1989, then aired only once on Fox Kids in 1992. The still version with the New World byline only appeared on 3 Favourite Tales. The version without the MP was only seen in on the Pink Panther special Pink at First Sight. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: Low to medium. The fanfare is overly dramatic and the animation is cheesy, so some might be startled by it. Low with the closing theme. Minimal to low for the Sunbow Productions variant. None for the DFE variant. 3rd Logo (September 13, 1986-December 12, 1993) Nicknames: "MP II", "CGI Spidey", "The Spider-Man logo II", "Silver Spider-Man" Logo: In space, we pan out through a series of glowing 3D bars. As the bars rotate up towards us, we see that it is the Marvel Productions logo, done in glorious 3D (and with the "M" cut-out not filled in). In the background, the CGI version of Spider-Man leaps up, and the logo is "absorbed" into his body, turning him silver. The space background turns into a "timewarp mode" into a silver background, as the words "MARVEL PRODUCTIONS, LTD" rise up from the bottom-right with a trail behind it. The "MP" logo returns to the screen, as the silver Spider-Man somersaults to the top of it and takes a prowler-like stance above it as the logo takes its place on the center of the screen (Spidey's eyes return shortly after). The Marvel Productions text takes its place below the logo. The byline, "A NEW WORLD COMPANY" fades in when the animation is all done. Trivia: The reason for the MP logo being absorbed and then mysteriously reappearing is to provide a place to cut the logo so that it is not as long. In most cases, however, the logo is shortened so that only the tail-end of the animation is seen. This logo was animated at Digital (Last Starfighter) Productions. The concept of the chrome Spidey flying through space was bizarre, but that was the assignment. Variants: On some shows, this logo is bylineless. On late 80s Henson co-produced shows, a copyright stamp for Jim Henson Productions fades in below. Sunbow-Marvel Combo Variant: See Sunbow Entertainment for description. FX/SFX: EXCELLENT CGI effects! Even today, the CGI effects were ahead of its time. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: A THX-like "chord" sound with some futuristic "whooshes". On the video release of the 1989 X-Men pilot, a dramatic synth tune is heard. At other times, the ending theme plays over it. Music/Sounds Variants: On Transformers The Movie, that logo has the Sunbow logo it has the synth theme with lightsaber sounds from Star Wars. On some PAL Prints of 80's Marvel Shows, that uses the music more higher pitched. On the video release of the 1989 X-Men pilot, a dramatic synth tune is heard. Availability: Rare. The short version was seen on many shows, including the late 1980's Marvel Action Universe block (Dino Riders, RoboCop, and the Pryde of the X-Men pilot), the first season of Biker Mice from Mars (with the second season New World Animation took over), the animated Blondie & Dagwood special (and its' sequel, Second Wedding Workout), Rude Dog & The Dweebs, Spacecats, and the animated adaptation of Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. It was most notably seen on Henson co-produced shows like Muppet Babies and Fraggle Rock (the animated version). The longer version can be considered extinct; it was mainly used on early 90's video releases of Marvel material. Scare Factor: Low to medium for the longer version, as people may get caught off guard by the dramatics, the CGI version of Spider-Man looks a little creepy and hemight also freak out some viewers. Minimal for the short version, but both versions just have very good computer animation. 4th Logo (October 31, 1992-January 31, 1998) Nickname: "The Action Burst" Logo: On a black/gray gradient background, the former Marvel Comics logo, along with ablue burst next to it with the stacked words, "MARVEL Marvel Entertainment Group (1991)ENTERTAINMENT GROUP" inside of it, is seen. Variant: Later on, the copyright stamp appears on the bottom left of the logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. It's only a cheaply done logo looking like it's done in Windows Movie Maker. But the design of the entire logo is cool. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, usually. Availability: Most 1992-1997 Marvel shows have it, but X-Men's logo has been updated with the 5th logo. Last seen on Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Iron Man on Disney XD. Scare Factor: None. This logo is very nice. 5th Logo (October 31, 1992-January 31, 1998) Nicknames: "The Marvel Filmstrip", "The Spider-Man Logo III (Spider-Man variant only)" Logo: On a black background, in a white rectangle, a logo similar to the Marvel Comics logo is seen, but the "M" now has squares cut out on either side of it and "Films" written in red script across it. The dot of the "i" may shine with a "ping". The byline, "A Division of New World Entertainment" appears below. Trivia: The Spidey logo was a motion graphic that was done by Michael Bayouth of Bayouth Productions. Variants: Sometimes, a copyright stamp for Marvel Entertainment Group was seen below. A different logo was used onSpider-Man: The Animated Series since the second season. It featured the "Marvel/M" combination tilting and zooming out to face us. In the "M", is an animation footage of Spider-Man on three squares each. Once the "M" reaches its position, it flashes and "Films" is written, in script. The background is a space BG and the New World byline and the copyright stamp appear below once the logo forms. FX/SFX: Just the "pinging" for the regular, but the Spidey logo had the tilting and flash. Cheesy Factor: The tilting and flash on Spidey's logo look kind of fake. Music/Sounds: The end of the show's theme. Availability: Most Marvel shows from this period kept this logo on Disney XD such as Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Iron Man when the network last aired those shows. The versions of these shows when they were on Netflix plastered them with the 5th logo. Scare Factor: None, more effort was spent on this. 6th Logo (1997-1999) Nicknames: "The Marvel Globe", "Marvel Filmstrip II" Logo: In space, a globe of the Earth spins around. From the bottom of the screen, a red, bold "MARVEL" zooms up, and from the top, the Marvel "M" made out the same wayas the Marvel Films logo but with nothing written across it, zooms towards the bottom. When they both reach their respective points, both logo flashes, and the words "ENTERTAINMENT GROUP, INC." appear under the Marvel logo, and the word "Studios" appears on the Marvel "M". After the flash, the countries on the globe are now filled in with pictures of the Marvel Comics characters. Variant: On Silver Surfer, the text "Based on the Marvel Comics Characters" appears below this logo. FX/SFX: The spinning globe, the flying words and flashing logos. Cheesy Factor: Pretty low budget, although not as bad as the Marvel Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: End of the show's theme. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on two Marvel shows: Silver Surfer on Fox Kids, and the second season of The Incredible Hulk (a.k.a. The Incredible Hulk and She Hulk) on UPN. Therefore, it was only used for two years. Reruns of both these shows on Disney XD kept this, but Netflix viewers plastered this with the 5th logo. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 7th Logo (1999-2002) Nickname: "The Marvel Filmstrip III" Logo: On a blue shiny background, we see a backlit Marvel "M", with nothing written across it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red "Studios", written in script, zooms out and plasters itself on top of the "M". As it plasters itself on top of the"M", the Marvel "M" shines and lights up, revealing the same granite-like finish in the previous two logos. Variants: The logo would remain still on some shows. On Mutant X, the logo appears to be stretched out by width. FX/SFX: Nifty CGI. Music/Sounds: A loud phaser-like sound. On X-Men: Evolution, it's the finishing of the end title theme. Music/Sounds Variant: One version has a 5-note piano theme with the sound of wind blowing. Availability: Rare. Could be seen on The Avengers: United They Stand and Spider-Man Unlimited when Fox ran them (as well as reruns on Disney XD), Mutant X, and was last seen on Disney XD broadcasts of X-Men (with Saban's twirly-doo logo) and the DVD releases of X-Men Evolution. Again, when they were on Netflix, the 5th logo plastered this. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The loud phasing sound could get to some. Minimal for the still shot. 8th Logo (May 3, 2002- ) Nicknames: "The Flipbook", "The Zoom Out", "Phase One" Logo: On a red-filtered background, we see a series of Marvel comic book panels flipping downward second by second like a flipbook. "MARVEL", now in its current logo type, zooms out, fading in as a black outline. As the panels fade into a simple red gradient background, the "MARVEL" logo fades into a solid white color. As the background is finished, "MARVEL" continues to zoom away as the logo fades out. Trivia: This logo was made by Prologue Studios and Imaginary Forces. Variants: * Sometimes this logo is customized for whichever Marvel character(s) is/are shown, such as Hulk, Fantastic Four, and The Punisher (a la Hanna-Barbera's All-Stars logo). In addition, again depending on whichever character(s) are shown, the background is sometimes a different color other than red (i.e., on Hulk, the background is green, and on the Fantastic Four movies, the background is blue). * A short/sped-up version of this logo was seen at the end of MTV's Spider Man: The New Animated Series from 2003. Marvel video games even use this variant. * Starting with Iron Man in 2008, the logo was given an "enhanced" look, and more animation was added: A line draws itself underneath the logo, which then splits into another line and the word "STUDIOS" spreads out. The line and the word lower themselves below the original line. *There is a warp-speed version on Iron Man: Armored Adventures. *There is also a variant for Marvel Knights Animation on a black background * Starting with Marvel's The Avengers in 2012, "MARVEL" is enclosed in a white rectangle. This was also seen on The Amazing Spider-Man, Iron Man 3, and early episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *"MARVEL" is occasionally enclosed in a white rectangle, with the normally gradient red background being a solid color. Sometimes, the words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears above the rectangle. The regular version of the rectangular variant was seen on Marvel's The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man, Iron Man 3, and early episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The version with "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" above the rectangle was seen on Venom and Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse. *A closing variant was introduced at the end of Marvel's The Avengers, which has the logo zoomed in and completely still. *An in-credit variant is seen at the end of all 20th Century Fox-distributed Marvel films. This is also seen on the Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy animated series. In the show's intro, the logo is seen, however when its animation is mostly finished, the logo zooms out to reveal the show's title. The Marvel logo finishes its animation, and the show's intro finishes. * On X-Men and X2, the logo is in-credit. FX/SFX: The pages flipping downward, the forming and zooming of the Marvel logo. Music/Sounds: None, the movie's opening theme, the end title theme from any show, or the sound of pages flipping. Availability: Common. It's seen on all Marvel-based movies, TV shows, and video games from 2002 onward, beginning with Spider-Man. Was also used as a de-facto home entertainment logo on the DVD/Blu-Ray releases of The Avengers and Iron Man 3 (along with the Paramount Home Media Distribution logo). After Thor: The Dark World introduced the new Marvel Studios logo below and Marvel Studios regained control of Spider-Man in 2015 and the X-Men, Fantastic Four and Deadpool characters in 2019 (as a result of Disney's purchase of Fox), the only Marvel films still using this logo are those released by Sony, like Venom and Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse. Scare Factor: None. It's a favorite of many. 9th Logo (October 22, 2013- ) Nicknames: "The Flipbook II", "The Zoom Out II", "The 3D/CGI Flipbook", "The 3D/CGI Zoom Out", "The Letters", "Phase Two" Logo: Same concept as the previous logo. Red-filtered Marvel comic book panels are still flipping downward, only this time it zooms out to reveal white shapes. The comic panels fade into white and the shapes are flipped 180 degrees upward to reveal the white shapes are the letters of "MARVEL" in its current logotype. The letters are in CGI, inside a white rectangle, and the word "STUDIOS" appears below in silver. Variant: A shortened version, without the word "STUDIOS", appears on TV shows. FX/SFX: The pages flipping downward, the zooming, and the CGI letters. Like the previous logo, this was created by Imaginary Forces. Music/Sounds: A dramatic fanfare composed by Brian Tyler. However, some films used the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: *The shortened television version uses the page flipping sound effects from the previous logo. *On Guardians of the Galaxy, the fanfare is rearranged. *Ant-Man uses "Borombon" by Camilo Azuquita as the logo's music (and when the logo abruptly cuts to the next scene, the music abruptly stops as well). *A silent version exists, used as a home entertainment logo for DVDs of Marvel/Netflix series. *On Marvel's Spider-Man, the game's opening theme is heard. Music/Sounds Trivia: Brian Tyler, who composed this logo's fanfare, also scored Thor: The Dark World, the film on which this logo debuted, as well as the 2012 Universal Pictures logo. Availability: Current for TV shows. Appears on the movies Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, and Captain America: Civil War, and all Marvel Studios TV shows starting with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also appears as a de-facto home entertainment logo on DVD/Blu-Ray releases, starting with Thor: The Dark World. The shortened version also appears on Marvel's Spider-Man for the PlayStation 4. Scare Factor: None. This is an awesome logo, which is what you would expect from Marvel. 10th Logo (July 23, 2016- ) Nicknames: "The Flipbook III", "The World of the MCU", "The Marvel Cinematic Universe", "A Universe of Heroes", "How to Build a Universe", "Phase Three" Logo: We start with the first five seconds of the previous logo. Then, the pages fade into 3D images of various Marvel Studios characters accompanied by script text describing them (in order of appearance: Iron Man, Hulk, Black Panther, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Groot, Star-Lord, Thor and Captain America), culminating with a shot of Captain America throwing his shield from Captain America: The First Avenger. This segues into footage of Marvel Studios films being projected onto what is revealed after a camera fly-by to be the word "MARVEL" in its current logotype, now carved in a silver rectangle (the footage can vary depending on the film). As the camera zooms out, the stock footage and background fade into solid red and two lines next to "MARVEL" expand outward to reveal the word "STUDIOS". The logo ends with a faintly visible shine. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI, done by PERCEPTION. Variant: On Avengers: Infinity War, it ends with the solid red background turning to black, and with the "IO" in "STUDIOS" turning into a red number 10 (as "MARVEL STUD10S"), celebrating its 10th anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This variant also appears on Ant-Man and the Wasp, as well as the trailers for Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home. Closing Variant: A still version with a solid red background and solid white text appears at the end of every MCU film starting with Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Music/Sounds: A heroic orchestral fanfare composed by Michael Giacchino. Starting with Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2, the fanfare is slightly re-orchestrated with an emphasis on percussion. Music/Sounds Trivia: As with Brian Tyler and the previous logo, fanfare composer Michael Giacchino also scored Doctor Strange, the first film to feature this logo, as well as the music for the 2012 Paramount Pictures logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On Avengers: Infinity War, the opening theme of movie is playing and towards the end of the logo, Thor director Kenneth Branagh's faint voice from the opening of the movie can be heard. (Transcript: This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard.) Availability: Current. Officially premiered at Marvel Studios' San Diego Comic-Con 2016 panel and released online on the official Marvel Studios Twitter feed. As mentioned above, the first film to use this logo is Doctor Strange and has appeared on all MCU films since. Scare Factor: None to minimal. This is an amazing logo, but then again it's what to expect with Marvel. It's raised to low to medium for the Avengers: Infinity War variant however, due to the creepy sound and distant, panicked voices. Knowing the subject matter of the film itself can worsen this. Category:Scary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Logos Category:Videos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1978 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Choppy Logos Category:2016 Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Logos that get their categories removed on and on Category:Marvel Category:Taken From "Oliver The Curious Kid" Category:2017 Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that scare Starlord and Katara from Voltron Worlds Category:Not scary Category:This is confusing does this logo scares courage, he likes it and hates it all at the same time?. Category:Lol xd Category:M Category:A Category:R Category:V Category:E Category:L Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy